Lubricant compositions are used in various applications such as automotive applications, industrial applications, etc. Lubricant compositions are typically formulated from a base stock and one or more additives.
Various additives for use in lubricant compositions are well known in the art. Examples of such additives include, but are not limited to, lube oil flow improvers (LOFIs), viscosity modifiers (VMs), etc.
Automobile manufacturers and government regulators have introduced new, more stringent performance requirements for lubricants. Examples are the requirements for oil volatility and fuel efficiency. These changes have made the choice of base stock(s) used in lubricants much more important than they were in the past. Due to their low viscosity and low volatility, API Group III base stocks have become the base stock of choice for the next generation of lubricant compositions.
The present invention provides a lubricant composition having improved low temperature flow performance properties comprising (a) an API Group III base stock; (b) a semi-crystalline viscosity modifier; and (c) one or more LOFIs having a side-chain distribution which satisfies certain requirements.